


Neko Ace

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Come un maremoto [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dubious Consent, Flash Fic, Furry, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 343★ Prompt/Traccia: 35. (Omegaverse!AU), A è un Cat Boy e B è il suo padrone.





	Neko Ace

Neko Ace

 

“N-no… non voglio… non voglio…” si lamentò Ace, serrando gli occhi.

Sabo sorrise e continuò a fargli i grattini sotto il mento con l’indice, Ace gettò indietro la testa con un gemito, le gote spruzzate di efelidi arrossate. Iniziò a fare le fusa, socchiudendo le gambe, mentre la coda si posava sul rigonfiamento vistoso dei suoi pantaloni.

“Sei il solito gattino viziato” disse Sabo. S’inginocchiò davanti a lui e gli posò un bacio a fior di labbra.

Ace socchiuse gli occhi liquidi, lasciandosi sfuggire un miagolio, mentre abbassava le orecchie da gatto.

Sabo lo prese tra le braccia e lo portò fino al letto, stendendovelo.

Ace indossava solo i pantaloni, il petto nudo si alzava e abbassava affannosamente, vedeva sfocato e il suo volto era accaldato.

Il nobile si stese accanto a lui, grattandolo dietro le orecchie, Ace gorgogliò, facendo delle fusa più forti.

“Non vuoi ancora?” gli soffiò Sabo all’orecchia di pelliccia nera.

“Forse ora voglio un po’” cedette Ace, abbandonando il capo sul cuscino profumato.

Sabo gli avvicinò il viso e gli massaggiò sotto la gola, baciandolo ripetutamente, un rivolo di saliva gocciolò fino al mento di Ace.

Sabo si staccò, sentendolo ansimare ed Ace gli leccò la guancia.

Sabo ghignò e gli slacciò i pantaloni, con uno scatto glieli fece scendere fino alle ginocchia, insieme ai boxer.

Ace arricciò il naso, la punta arrossata.

“Nya… nnnh…” miagolò Ace, mentre Sabo giocherellava con l’attaccatura della sua coda, sopra i glutei abbronzati.

“Miao” si lamentò Ace, ticchettandogli con le nocche del pugno chiuso, muovendo l’arto come una zampina sulla spalla del padrone. Sentì le mani di Sabo su di lui, accarezzarlo, stuzzicarlo, e miagolò più forte quando sentì che gli tirava la coda.

“Il mio piccolo dolce CatBoy. Sei fortunato ad essere finito nelle mie mani.

Altri padroni non ti avrebbero permesso di essere così capriccioso” gli sussurrò all’orecchio, iniziando a prepararlo.

“Voglio. Voglio, voglio tanto” capitò Ace, miagolando disperato.

< Con te o con un altro, non ho comunque mai conosciuto la libertà. Soltanto un calore indotto dietro l’altro > pensò.

 


End file.
